


i give you what's left of me

by icecreamhour



Series: the golden state [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jinyoung and yujin's routines have always been constant. balancing their time between school, parties, and everything else.sometimes, jinyoung just wishes he had a little more.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: the golden state [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	i give you what's left of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/gifts).



> written for the theylovemefest prompt: "jinyoung loves his girlfriend yugyeom but sometimes he wishes she had a cock. one day she does and she fucks him unless he cries. that’s it that’s the prompt babey" 
> 
> for name changes in this fic, they go as follows:  
> jaebeom - jaeeun  
> mark - mercy  
> bambam - bambi  
> yugyeom - yujin

Jinyoung tries to bring it up. It’s not something he does often, but Yujin has always been open for anything. They met a while back at another party, just like everyone does. Yujin was a sorority girl who happened to be at the same place that Jinyoung was at the right moment. She was there with Bambi, and they were glued together the entire night until she caught him off guard right in front of the bathroom. 

They’ve been together ever since. 

The first time Jinyoung asks is when Yujin comes to visit him during his lunch break at work. He forgot his bag at home, and Youngjae was kind enough to pass off his bag of notes to Yujin so she could bring it to him. 

It’s a theme, Jinyoung thinks, that they’re both in the bathroom at Jinyoung’s workplace. He’s on his knees, and Yujin has to work to keep her mouth shut before one of his coworkers can hear what they’re doing in the bathroom. He has her skirt pushed up with one hand, while he works two fingers inside of her. Yujin’s hands are grasping at his hair, and Jinyoung feels her thighs shake every time he laps his tongue over her clit. She pulls him in closer, tugging harshly at the ends of his hair, practically grinding onto his tongue. 

“Like that,” Yujin whines. “C’mon, Jinyoungie.” 

Jinyoung has always preferred it when she sits on his face, but this will have to do for now. She’s dripping wet down her thighs, just from her slick and his spit mixed together. He hums around her clit, and goes deeper with his fingers when he works them back inside of her. 

“Fuck, fuck,” she breathes out, and she grinds back onto his tongue while her thighs tremble again. He knows how sensitive she gets, riding down from her orgasm and loosening her grip on his hair. She’s anything but quiet, and Jinyoung pulls her skirt back down before getting up from off of his knees. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jinyoung pants, barely catching his breath. “Maybe we could try something.”

“Like what?” Yujin asks, gently petting Jinyoung’s hair. 

“I just,” Jinyoung says, and he feels like his ears are already flushing red. “Yujin, I—” 

“Your break’s up,” Jinyoung’s coworker shouts, loudly knocking on the door. “I’m not going to say anything, but you better get out here.” 

“Ugh,” Jinyoung sighs. He gives Yujin a gentle peck on the lips, and intertwines their fingers together. “I’ll talk to you later?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Okay,” Yujin smiles. “Later.” 

* * *

The next time Jinyoung asks, it’s after the end of a party. He’s not drunk this time, because he said he would drive Jaeeun home even if she lives so far off campus. Jinyoung doesn’t mind, because Yujin will always keep him company. 

Yujin and Jinyoung end up carrying Jaeeun home, tucking her right into bed at her apartment. She’s all drunk and sleepy, and Jinyoung just laughs when Yujin tries to put something in her soccer cleats. 

“You know she’ll hate you for that,” Jinyoung says, taking the cleats away and neatly putting them under Jaeeun’s bed. “Let’s go back.” 

“Mine or yours?” Yujin asks. 

“I know Bambi would hate it if we kept her up all night,” Jinyoung answers. 

“You only have one thing on your mind, don’t you?” Yujin laughs.

The car ride back feels longer. Yujin is absentmindedly humming along to the songs on the radio, and Jinyoung reaches over to the stereo to turn down the music a little bit. It’s late, but it was almost a weekend routine for them. Parties, studying, going to Jaeeun’s soccer games, it was all a part of their schedule. 

“You remember that time at work?” Jinyoung finally brings it up again. 

“You mean that time you ate me out in the bathroom and your coworker started banging on the door?” Yujin replies. 

“I mean, after that,” Jinyoung stutters. “I wanted to ask you about something.” 

“Go ahead, babe,” Yujin smiles back at him.

“I shouldn’t be this embarrassed about this,” Jinyoung says honestly. “I’d just, really like it if we could try something.” 

“Oh?” Yujin breathes out. “What would you like?” 

“I want you,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“I think we have been doing that, Jinyoungie,” Yujin laughs. 

“I meant like,” Jinyoung tightens his grip around the steering wheel. “Forget it.” 

“No, I know what you meant, baby,” Yujin clarifies. “We can talk about it some more another time, I’m getting a little sleepy.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, moving the corners of his lips up slightly, even though Yujin can’t see his face. “Get some sleep, it’ll take a while to get back.” 

“Mm,” Yujin hums. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Jinyoung replies. 

* * *

The third time Jinyoung brings it up is in the middle of a party. He doesn’t know how many drinks he’s had, but Jinyoung has never been able to hold his alcohol well. It’s another party celebrating another one of Jaeeun’s wins, and Jinyoung can’t find the winner in question. His face is flushed red, and Jinyoung follows behind Bambi because she’s taking him to Yujin. 

“Where is she?” Jinyoung mumbles, leaning against Bambi’s shoulder.

“Calm down, you drunk baby,” Bambi says, gently patting his head. “We’ll find her soon, and get some water in you.” 

“Where’s your girlfriend,” Jinyoung mumbles again. “The Irish one.” 

“Obviously going to get you some water,” Bambi rolls her eyes. “God, finally,” Bambi sighs. “Get your boyfriend off of me already.” 

Bambi gently pushes Jinyoung, and he’s already leaning against Yujin's shoulder. She feels nice, and Jinyoung nuzzles his face into her bare, exposed skin. Jinyoung would happily lay against Yujin all night if she let him, and Jinyoung’s just glad that this party happens to be at his own frat house. 

“Should we get you upstairs, baby?” Yujin asks, cupping his face. 

“Please,” Jinyoung whines. “Missed you.” 

“We’ve only been separated for five minutes,” Yujin laughs. She slings his arm around her shoulder, and finally guides him up the stairs. 

Walking is hard, and Jinyoung somehow manages to make it upstairs in one piece. Yujin's hand is secure around his waist, and Jinyoung likes how warm Yujin feels, even if the alcohol is already making him feel hot everywhere.

Yujin basically kicks the door to his bedroom open, and Jinyoung’s lucky that Youngjae is gone. He stumbles across the room, trying to take his shirt off at the same time. He only wore a white t-shirt, and Jinyoung feels like it’s clinging to him uncomfortably already. 

“You’re embarrassing,” Yujin giggles. “You really are a lightweight.” 

“I’m not,” Jinyoung pouts. “I’m fine, I can do it myself.” 

“Let me do it,” Yujin says, and pulls the t-shirt off over his head. “See, wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

“I’m not a lightweight,” Jinyoung says, finally laying down onto his bed. “You’re just,” 

“I’m what?” Yujin asks, sitting beside him. 

“We still haven’t talked,” Jinyoung pouts again. “I really want to do it, Yujin.” 

“I think you’re going to have to be more explicit with your words, Jinyoungie,” Yujin replies. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung rolls onto his side, and smushes his face against the pillow. “I like it when we fuck,” Jinyoung murmurs. He's tired, and can't stop whining. He already told Yujin that he's bi, and Jinyoung was never shy about it. “But I also like getting fucked and—” 

“Was that so hard to ask, Jinyoung?” Yujin smiles, and carefully brushes his bangs off of his forehead. “Get some sleep, and I’ll take you to get some breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung mumbles into the pillow. “Love you.” 

“Sleep well, Jinyoungie,” Yujin says, and carefully tugs the blanket up and over the both of them. 

* * *

Jinyoung wakes up with a hangover. It’s expected, because Jinyoung doesn’t even remember drinking any water before he went to sleep. He groans, and rolls over to find a water bottle on the side of his bed. Youngjae is awake, sitting on the bed opposite of him, already tying up his shoelaces getting ready to go. 

“Where’s Yujin?” Jinyoung says, his voice still hoarse from the night before. 

“She’s waiting outside,” Youngjae shrugs. “Go brush your teeth, you smell disgusting.” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He finally pushes the covers off, and manages to find a ball of rolled up socks on the floor. He picks it up, and tosses it at Youngjae’s back. “I don’t smell.” 

“We’ve been sharing a room for years,” Youngjae replies, and picks up the socks and throws them back at Jinyoung. “You’re probably the grossest person in the house, which is funny because everyone on campus thinks you’re so clean.” 

“I have an image to maintain,” Jinyoung uncaps the water bottle, and manages to down half of it. He wipes off his lips, and sets down the bottle back on the side table. “Only you and Yujin know the truth.” 

“The fact that she knows how disgusting you are and she still loves you,” Youngjae shudders. “It really is true love.” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung says again. “Whatever, I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah,” Youngjae waves him off. 

Jinyoung rummages through his drawers for a clean shirt, but he can’t even remember the last time he managed to do his laundry. He smells a plain grey t-shirt, but immediately regrets it. 

“Here,” Youngjae says, tossing him a black t-shirt. “Borrow one of mine.” 

“You’re the best,” Jinyoung could almost kiss him, and puts on the shirt. “Are we still studying at the library later?” 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” Jinyoung sighs out. “I’ll see you.” 

* * *

Yujin doesn’t mention it again. Jinyoung hasn’t brought it up either, and at breakfast Yujin always makes sure that Jinyoung has enough water, and lets him have her extra pancakes. Jinyoung is suspicious, and takes a bite out of the pancakes. 

“You’re… oddly quiet,” Jinyoung comments. 

“Just busy,” Yujin draws circles onto the table with her finger, tracing them along the surface. “Sorority stuff. Finals coming up.” 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung mutters. “I forgot about finals.” 

“Silly boy,” Yujin laughs. “I think we should hold off on the parties, right?” 

“God, yes,” Jinyoung groans. “My head still hurts.” 

“So study up,” Yujin tells him, and picks up her fork again. “We can’t have you failing your finals.” 

“What’s in it for me?” Jinyoung smiles, and leans his chin against his hand. 

“Do you always need a reward?” Yujin sighs, but she’s still smiling at him. “I’ll think of something, babe,” Yujin winks.

* * *

Sometimes Jinyoung wonders what compelled him to join a fraternity. The parties aren’t always fun, sometimes exhausting, and it sucks when Youngjae uses their shared bedroom in the middle of parties, to hook up with some guy from Stanford. 

Youngjae is finally gone for the weekend, spending some time in San Francisco with the Stanford boy. It finally gives him the room to himself, and he can invite Yujin over without feeling guilty about it. Jinyoung is just stuck cramming for finals, and then he can finally relax. 

Yujin is supposed to come around five, and it still gives Jinyoung a few more hours to study. He stares down at his textbook, and tries to bring himself to read, but he can’t. It’s his last year, and he’s spent the last week stressed out, mostly because of Jaeeun dragging him and the whole gang down to San Jose just to watch her girlfriend Mercy play in the college cup final. 

Jinyoung rests his head down against his textbook, and closes his eyes. It was only going to be a short break. He’ll get back up in five minutes, and then he can get back to studying. 

Except he doesn’t. 

Jinyoung sleeps until five, with his face pressed against the pages of his textbook. He wakes up feeling groggy, and wipes at his eyes to blink himself awake. Before Jinyoung can even reach over his desk to check his phone, Yujin surprises him by gently brushing her hand against the back of his neck. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Feels nice.” 

“How long did you sleep for?” Yujin asks, still softly massaging his neck. 

“Just a few hours,” Jinyoung yawns. “I’m yours for the rest of the night,” he adds. 

“Did you even study?” Yujin presses. 

“A little,” Jinyoung lies. 

“Sure,” Yujin replies. “Turn around, baby.” 

Jinyoung lifts his head up from the desk and stretches, scooting his chair back slightly so he can spin it around. He finally sees Yujin standing in front of him, wearing a yellow flowy dress that was one of his favorites. 

“Isn’t it a bit cold for a dress?” Jinyoung asks, wrapping his hands around Yujin's waist. 

“I wore a jacket,” Yujin answers, and settles onto Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung lets his hands trail up Yujin's body, just under her breasts. He can’t help but think about that time in the middle of a party when Yujin dragged him upstairs, pinned him against his desk and rode him until sunrise. Youngjae wouldn’t talk to him for a week since he locked the door and had to sleep outside on the floor.

“What are you thinking about?” Yujin asks. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung replies, and he knows that by now Yujin can tell when he’s lying. 

“Do you remember that party,” Yujin says, and gets up from Jinyoung’s lap. She walks over to his dresser, and Jinyoung watches her with a confused gaze. “When you got all cute and drunk?” 

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “I definitely don’t remember.” 

“Don’t be shy, Jinyoungie,” Yujin beams. She reaches into one of his drawers, and Jinyoung thought he was a lot better at organizing his things, because Yujin manages to find the exact drawer and spot where she pulls out a purple dildo with a pink tip. “Do you remember now?” 

“How did you—” Jinyoung stutters. “You remember that?” 

“Of course I do,” Yujin smiles, and sits back onto his lap. “You were all over me, telling me how much you love when we fuck and how much you love being fucked.” 

Jinyoung and Yujin were always open to trying anything. He brought it up a few times, maybe sometimes during parties, but he never actually expected Yujin to follow through. She’d always be coy about it, even when they spent their weekends having non-stop sex. 

“You know, for a frat boy, you can’t really hold your alcohol that well,” Yujin laughs. “So what do you think, baby?” 

“About what?” Jinyoung asks, trying to play it cool. 

“You want me to fuck you,” Yujin practically drops the dildo in between them, and Jinyoung can feel his ears flush red. “I think you’ve earned it by now.” 

“I’ve earned it, then?” Jinyoung asks, holding Yujin's waist again. “Did you come prepared?” 

“I know you’ve been really stressed with exams,” Yujin answers, and cups his face in her hands. “I just really want to do this for you.” 

“God,” Jinyoung leans into her hand, and grips his hands tighter around her waist. “Are you real?” 

“Come on, baby,” Yujin drops her hands from his face, and takes hold of his hand. She gets off from his lap, and gently tugs on Jinyoung’s hand to lead him to the bed. The room wasn’t that big, anyways, and Jinyoung’s bed barely managed to fit in the room alongside Youngjae’s. She places her hand on his hips, and pushes him down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Can you close your eyes for me?” 

“Mm,” Jinyoung nods. He closes his eyes, and Yujin takes her time making him wait. He can hear her trying to be quiet, and Jinyoung can’t resist, trying to peek through his eyes just a tiny bit. 

“Don’t think I don't see you,” Yujin warns him again. “Keep them closed.” 

Jinyoung sighs, and keeps his eyes closed. He’s been so patient, and Jinyoung wonders if Yujin has just been teasing him this entire time. Jinyoung can’t seem to sit still, fidgeting with his hands until he feels Yujin place her hands over his. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees,” Yujin coos. “Don’t open your eyes yet.” 

Jinyoung keeps his eyes closed, and slowly leaves his spot from the edge of the bed, kneeling onto the hardwood of the floor. The room wasn’t carpeted, and Jinyoung was thankful he at least cleaned before Yujin came over. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Yujin says, and carefully touches the bottom of his lips with her fingers. “I think we’re going to have some fun.” 

“Are we?” Jinyoung asks, slightly parting his lips open. 

Yujin traces Jinyoung’s lips with her fingers, and Jinyoung opens his mouth a little wider. Yujin finally slips two fingers into his mouth, sliding them against his tongue. Jinyoung sucks down on them eagerly, and Yujin just pushes her fingers even deeper into his mouth, and Jinyoung wants to open his eyes so badly. 

“Not yet,” Yujin says, as if she can read his mind. “God, you take fingers so well,” Yujin adds a third finger, and Jinyoung feels so greedy, trying to take them as deep as he can go. Yujin slowly draws her fingers out, and tugs onto the bottom of Jinyoung’s lip with two fingers. 

“Please,” Jinyoung whines. 

“Mm,” Yujin tugs on his bottom lip again, and sighs. “Your mouth is so pretty to play with, though.” 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Jinyoung asks. He shifts on his knees, trying to feel more comfortable against the floor. 

“Not yet,” Yujin croons. Her fingers are gone from his lips, and just a moment later, Jinyoung can feel the tip of the dildo dragged across his cheek. He lets his mouth hang open, trying to keep his tongue in his mouth. Yujin places her hand on the back of Jinyoung’s head, pulling onto his hair. “Open for me.” 

Jinyoung opens his mouth a little wider, and Yujin pulls onto his hair again, forcing his mouth down onto her. He’s used this dildo on his own so many times, and Yujin is fulfilling every single one of his fantasies. 

“Open your eyes,” Yujin tells him. 

Jinyoung finally opens his eyes, and stares up at Yujin through his eyelashes. The tip of her cock sits against his tongue, and Jinyoung looks at her while she pushes the back of his head further down. She makes him work for it, holding him down so that her cock sits so deep down his throat, his nose is pressed into her harness. Yujin holds him there, and Jinyoung is still looking up at her, feeling tears build up in the corner of his eyes. 

“I want to see you cry tonight, Jinyoungie,” Yujin hums, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Can you do that for me?” 

Jinyoung tries to answer, but Yujin slowly slides her cock out of his mouth right before thrusting forward into his mouth again. The slide against his tongue just feels so easy when Yujin controls the pace, keeping her hand firm against the back of his head and pulling onto his hair. She’s toying with him at this point, fucking into his throat and making him whine all over her cock. 

“We should’ve done this sooner,” Yujin pulls him off again, and the spit starts slowly trailing down Jinyoung’s chin and off of her cock. “You’re so fun to play with like this.” 

She forces him down onto her cock again, and Jinyoung tries to place his hands around the back of her thighs to take her in even deeper. She stops moving, and Jinyoung whines around her cock. 

“Don’t use your hands,” Yujin says, and pulls on his hair again. “Or I won’t fuck you.” 

Jinyoung settles his hands back against his own thighs, squeezing into them so he won’t be tempted to touch again. His cock is straining through his pants, and Yujin tightens her grip before fucking back into his face. 

His eyes are wet, and Yujin keeps going at a rough pace. Whenever he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, Jinyoung squeezes his hands around his thighs again, trying to stop himself from touching. Jinyoung lets his jaw relax again, and Yujin slowly pulls out again, and drags the pink tip just across his bottom lip. 

“Pretty boy,” Yujin praises him. Jinyoung feels dizzy with want, and Yujin lets go of his hair. He only just noticed that under that dress of hers she’d been wearing black lace with garters attached to her harness. He’s tempted to reach for her thighs again, just to touch the skin underneath. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed, please,” Yujin asks. 

Jinyoung slowly tries to get off from his knees, but he struggles just a bit. He can feel the burn in his knees from kneeling into the hardwood for so long, and he swears he can hear Yujin laughing at him. His ears are probably red by now, and Jinyoung slowly strips his pants off along with his boxers in one go. Yujin isn’t even looking, and Jinyoung forms a pout with his bottom lip. He sits down in the middle of the bed, just with his t-shirt on. It’s white, and Jinyoung tugs onto the bottom hem of it, barely holding it over his abs. 

“Shirt off,” Yujin says, and finally looks at him. “Or can you not do it on your own, baby?” 

Jinyoung finally pulls the shirt over his head, and tosses it to the side of the bed. He lays back on one of the pillows, trying to get comfortable. He spread his legs out just a little bit, and Yujin tries to situate herself between them. 

“A little wider, please,” Yujin gets her hands on both of his thighs, spreading them out a bit further. Jinyoung watches as she holds the bottle of lube in her hand. She’s slow, and Yujin squeezes a small amount onto her fingers. Yujin is all teasing when her fingers brush up against his skin. Her fingers lay just near his taint, and Jinyoung rests the back of his arm against his forehead, trying not to feel too overwhelmed. 

Yujin teases her finger along the rim, and Jinyoung whimpers when she slowly pushes two fingers inside at once. She works her fingers inside, lazily moving them in and out while she wraps her other hand around the base of his cock. 

“Yujin,” he breathes out. “I’ll come too fast,” Jinyoung barely manages to string his words together, and Yujin stops touching his cock.

Yujin finally adds a third finger, curling them and pressing so far deep that Jinyoung thinks he might come from just this. Yujin winds him up, and Jinyoung bites down on his own arm to keep himself from moaning out too loud. 

“No one’s here,” Yujin tells him. “I’m pretty sure a lot of the boys left to go to another party, we’re fine,” Yujin smirks, and curls her fingers just right to brush up against Jinyoung’s prostate. 

“Will you please—” he whines out. “Yujin, please.” 

“Use your words, Jinyoungie,” Yujin reminds him, and removes her fingers. She still has a finger pressed against his rim, and Jinyoung lets another needy sound escape from his throat. “Fingers, then?” Yujin says, and slowly pushes three of them back in. He’s stretched out enough, and Yujin builds up a pace, fucking into him with her fingers to make him moan desperately again. 

Yujin takes her time with him like this, like she always does. Slow, teasing, and always leaving Jinyoung waiting and wanting more. He’s lost all sense of staying quiet, and begging and pleading for Yujin to just fuck him already. Her fingers brush against his prostate one last time, and Yujin slowly slips her fingers out. Jinyoung lets his head lay back onto the pillow, and listens while Yujin opens the bottle of lube again. 

Jinyoung holds his breath, and Yujin finally pushes her cock inside of him. He’s used this dildo on his own, and nothing could prepare him for the way that Yujin moves her hips and hits him at the right angle to make him cry out her name. She starts slow, moving her hips in small circles. 

“Yujin, christ,” Jinyoung groans. He tries to move his hips and push them against her, but Yujin stops moving, hips pushed forward with her cock sitting deep inside of him. 

“So impatient,” Yujin coos. “Just wait, baby,” Yujin leans forward, and presses her hand against his chest. Jinyoung wraps his legs around her, trying to pull her in as close as possible. Yujin slowly moves her hand, circling one of his nipples between her index finger and her thumb. She pinches it lightly, and Jinyoung moans again. 

Yujin starts moving her hips again, slow and barely starting to build a pace. Jinyoung runs his hands down Yujin's back, trying to feel every inch of her pressed against him. Her thrusts are measured and deep, leaving Jinyoung begging for more. He tries to pull her in closer every time, and when Jinyoung presses his fingers too hard into her skin, Yujin stops again. 

“Yujin,” Jinyoung is completely breathless. “Please.” 

Yujin slowly pulls out, and Jinyoung whines as soon as she leaves him empty. Her hands sit against his hips, and Jinyoung struggles to move underneath her. Yujin grips onto them, and flips Jinyoung onto his stomach. 

“It’s not deep enough, is it?” Yujin says, and trails her hand down Jinyoung’s back. “Hands and knees, please,” Yujin tugs on his hips again, and Jinyoung settles himself against some pillows. 

She circles her cock around his taint, and Jinyoung pushes back against her. Yujin pushes in slowly. Jinyoung whines again, and when she finally bottoms out, her hands are wrapped around his waist tightly. 

“That better, baby?” Yujin coos. 

“Move,” Jinyoung pleads. 

Yujin thrusts her hips forward, hard, and Jinyoung braces one hand against the headboard of his bed. She doesn’t stop, and fucks into him at a brutal pace. She’s hitting the right angle, and Jinyoung can feel it so deep, the tears start welling up in his eyes. Yujin's hands are still tightly wrapped around him, and Jinyoung’s knees start to falter again. 

Yujin moves one hand down Jinyoung’s back, and Yujin rests her hand up behind him. He feels so overwhelmed, and she presses his face against the pillow. 

“You’re not done yet,” Yujin breathes out, and pushes her hips forward again. She stops, and her cock is barely brushing against the right spot and Jinyoung nearly sobs. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung whines, muffled against the pillow. “Please,” he cries out, and a hot trail of tears run down his cheeks. 

“You sound so cute, Jinyoungie,” Yujin coos. Jinyoung can feel her breath against the back of his neck, and he tries to keep himself from making another desperate, needy whine. She starts slowly moving her hips again, and keeps playing with him. 

Jinyoung moans against the pillow, and tears still run down the sides of his face. Yujin's never made him feel this good before, and every little move of her inside of him makes him even more desperate to get even closer to her. He wants her pressed up against him, and Yujin seems to know what he wants every time, pushing her cock so deep inside of him just enough to make him sob out again. 

She hasn’t even touched his cock at all, and Jinyoung’s leaking against the sheets and grinding against the pillow. Yujin doesn’t make any effort to stop him, but when she knows he’s getting close, Yujin always manages to find a way to tease him. She slows down her pace, fucking into him with intense, deep thrusts. 

Jinyoung’s a mess, sobbing against the pillow and begging for Yujin to let him come. He’s so close, and just when he thinks Yujin is finally going to let him come, she stops and pulls out. 

“Why,” Jinyoung says, with a loud, breathy whine. “Yujin,” he moves, just with one cheek pressed against the pillow as he tries to look at her. Jinyoung can feel her hands on his hips again, and she tugs on them lightly, just to get Jinyoung to roll onto his back again. 

“Wanna see you,” Yujin says, and wipes the tears off Jinyoung’s cheek. “So pretty and flushed just for me,” she coos, and softly kisses his cheek. Jinyoung whimpers when Yujin lines up her cock right against the rim and teases him. She moves it in slow circles right underneath, and Jinyoung just wants it. 

“Please,” he begs. 

“Since you sound so pretty,” Yujin answers, and finally pushes her cock inside of him again. Yujin has moved past teasing, and her pace is rough. Her hips are slamming against him, and Jinyoung has to place his hand above the headboard again just to hold on. She manages to fuck into him even deeper than before, and Jinyoung’s eyes are still wet from how good it feels. Her are hands against his body, pushing his knees up to his chest and gripping onto him so hard that Jinyoung is sore in all the right places. 

He’s so close, and Yujin barely touches his cock. She wraps her hand around the base, and Jinyoung is overwhelmed. She squeezes lightly, and before Jinyoung can warn her, spurts of come fall between his stomach and her fingers. Yujin fucks him through it, still keeping the same pace. She brings her fingers up to Jinyoung’s mouth, just tugging on his bottom lip before Jinyoung parts his lips slightly. Yujin slides her fingers against his tongue, just so he can taste himself on her fingers. 

“You want me to come inside you?” Yujin says, and thrusts her hips forward, pushing Jinyoung further up against the headboard. 

“ _God_ ,” Jinyoung tries to whine around her fingers the moment Yujin slips them out of his mouth. “Please, please, please,” Jinyoung is so desperate, trying to move under Yujin so she’ll finally give him what he wants. 

Yujin thrusts her hips forward one last time, and a loud, needy moan escapes from Jinyoung’s throat. She’s completely bottomed out, filling Jinyoung with her come. There’s so much of it, and Jinyoung is desperate to pull Yujin closer to him again so he can feel her lips against his skin. 

“Yujin,” he cries out. “Fuck.” 

“Mm,” Yujin hums, and presses her lips against his neck. “So cute and pretty,” Yujin slowly pulls out, and the come lube slowly starts to drip out. He tries not to cry out again when Yujin leaves him empty, but Yujin shifts down on the bed, laying between Jinyoung’s legs. 

She presses her finger against the rim, and Jinyoung can feel more of the lube dripping out of him. He can feel Yujin spreading her fingers, and he can barely watch as she pushes it back inside of him with her fingers. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moans, and lets his head lay back onto the pillows again. Yujin keeps fucking it back into him, slowly pushing in three fingers again and Jinyoung wonders how much of the come lube she even used. 

“Love playing with you like this,” Yujin drawls, and curls her fingers enough to make Jinyoung grasp at the sheets. She brushes up against his prostate again, and Jinyoung is already a whining mess. “Can you come again like this?” she teases, and quickens the pace of her fingers. It’s nothing like the feeling of her cock pressed up against him, but Jinyoung’s still whimpering. There’s so much come lube already dripping onto the sheets, and when Yujin curls her fingers right one last time, he can’t stop begging. 

“Yes,” he breathes out. “Fuck, _Yujin_ ,” Jinyoung cries out again, feeling so overwhelmed and letting Yujin take control of the pace. He doesn’t even try bucking his hips down onto her fingers, and Yujin takes her free hand, squeezing at the base of Jinyoung’s cock and gently massaging his balls. He’s breathless, and Jinyoung doesn’t expect a second orgasm to hit so soon. His cock twitches, and a weak spurt of come falls against his stomach. 

Yujin slowly pulls out her fingers again, and Jinyoung groans. His face is still wet with tears, and Yujin moves again, settling herself on top of Jinyoung’s chest. He wraps his arms around her, and slowly rubs his hand up and down her back. He trails his fingers against her skin, and Yujin quietly hums. 

“I love you,” Jinyoung says quietly. 

“I love you too,” Yujin smiles up at him, and Jinyoung runs his fingers through her hair. “So cute,” she hums, and nuzzles her face against his bare chest. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums back. “Thank you, Yujin,” he adds, and gently massages her scalp. 

Jinyoung easily dozes off to sleep after that, letting his head nod off against the pillows. He’s tired and comfortable, and he can feel Yujin stir and try her best not to wake him up while she cleans up the sheets just a little bit. He hugs onto one of the pillows, and falls asleep when he can feel Yujin pressed up against his back, soft and warm. Jinyoung is content the moment she wraps her arm around him, tugging him in closer with her lips pressed against his neck. Jinyoung hums happily in his sleep, and Yujin takes care of him. 

* * *

Jinyoung’s face is still pressed up against the pillow when he wakes up, but he can no longer feel Yujin's arms around him. He moves on the bed, a little confused. His stomach is clean, and Yujin is sitting between his legs again, just barely brushing her hand against his cock. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jinyoung groans. “Youngjae’s supposed to be coming back soon.” 

“Well, then,” Yujin smirks. “I better make this fast.” 

Jinyoung notices the empty bottle of come lube on the other side of the bed, and he tries not to think when he feels Yujin's finger press up against his taint. He’s still loose from last night, and the slide of Yujin's two fingers are so easy. She’s learned now, just exactly how to curl them to make Jinyoung squirm against the sheets. She quickly adds a third finger, and Jinyoung is just as needy as he was last night. 

It doesn’t take long for Yujin to take control again, pushing Jinyoung’s knees against his chest and slipping her cock inside of him. He’s still a little sore, and Jinyoung feels dizzy and the sleep haze is starting to wear off. 

“Everything about you is so pretty,” Yujin coos as she pushes her cock deep inside of him. “Will you cry for me again, baby?” 

“Just fuck me already,” Jinyoung whines. 

“So impatient,” Yujin breathes against his neck. “You love this, don’t you? Such a cockslut.” 

“Move,” he begs. “Please just—” 

Yujin moves her hips, with the same, slow teasing pace she started with last night. Jinyoung moans, muffled against his own arm brought up to his lips to keep himself quiet. Yujin pushes his arm away, and tugs on the bottom of his lip. Jinyoung opens his mouth, letting Yujin slip three fingers past his lips. He moans around her fingers, eagerly taking them into his mouth. 

“So pretty,” Yujin coos. “Next time I’ll fuck your face again.” 

Jinyoung whimpers around her fingers, and Yujin thrusts her hips forward, nearly slamming him against the headboard. She starts to quicken her pace, and keeps moving her fingers in and out of his mouth. 

“Next time I should bring another dildo,” Yujin slips her fingers out of mouth, and traces his bottom lip. “Gag you with it while I fuck you from behind.” 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans. 

“It’s what you wanted, right?” Yujin says, fucking into him even deeper this time. “You wanted this.” 

Yujin adjusts their position, letting Jinyoung wrap his legs around her instead. His heels are digging into her back, and Yujin pins his waist against the bed. She slams her hips against him, and Jinyoung can’t stop himself from crying out. He’s so sensitive from last night, and Yujin doesn’t even have to touch his cock before he’s coming all over his own stomach. 

Yujin still doesn’t stop, slowly pushing her hips against him while he rides out his orgasm. Her cock sits deep inside him, and Yujin fills him up, leaving every part of him feeling complete and full. She lazily moves her hips again, fucking the come lube back into him with her cock. It’s so much more than her fingers she used last night, and Jinyoung’s cock is still flushed against his stomach. 

Jinyoung turns his face to muffle the sound of his moans against the pillows, letting hot tears fall down his cheeks. He’s still sore from last night and Jinyoung thinks he probably won’t be able to leave bed after today. He can feel Yujin's breath against his neck, and the squelch of Yujin's cock still pressed against him makes him run his hands down Yujin's back. 

They didn’t have as much leisure time as they did last night, but Yujin makes the best out of it. She pushes her hips forward one last time, stopping with her cock still sitting inside of him. Yujin takes Jinyoung’s cock in her hand, slowly stroking it and swiping her thumb against the tip. Jinyoung chokes out a sob when he comes again, a weak dribble barely running down Yujin's fingers. He can feel Yujin move to pull out, but Jinyoung just manages to stop her in time, pulling her close against his chest. 

“Want you to stay inside me,” Jinyoung hums. “I want every part of you,” he whispers. 

“I love you,” Yujin says, and presses her face against his neck. 

“I love you too,” Jinyoung says, just as breathless as he was earlier. “Is it always this good?” 

“When it’s us,” Yujin pauses, and rests her hand against his chest. “Of course it is.” 

“Is this what you had in mind for my reward after finals?” Jinyoung asks, trying not to sound too confident. 

“Mm,” Yujin mumbles. “Maybe that and a little more.” 

Yujin shifts, and Jinyoung can still feel her cock pressing deep inside of him. He groans, and Yujin slowly slips her cock out of him. She used so much of the come lube, that Jinyoung can feel it drip onto the sheets a second time. 

“We need to buy more,” Jinyoung says, trying not to whine. 

“I have more back in my room,” Yujin giggles. “You really love it, don’t you?” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung replies, and he can feel his face flush warm again. 

“Okay, Jinyoungie,” Yujin says, and presses a soft kiss against his neck. “I’d like to see you try that again when I have my cock in your mouth.” 

“Please,” Jinyoung bites back. 

He pauses for a moment, and runs his hand through Yujin's hair the same way he did last night. She’s so soft, and she smells so good and Jinyoung thinks he could live in this moment forever if he could. Jinyoung loves it when Yujin teases him, pushing him to the next level that always leaves him surprised with every move she makes in return. 

“Yujin?” Jinyoung says, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. 

“Yes?” she answers. 

“Thank you,” he replies. “I love trying new things with you.” 

“I do too, baby,” Yujin purrs, and presses her lips against his skin again. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes, and they lay there like that for a few more minutes. He’s never felt more relaxed and sore at the same time, still dizzy with the emotions of love and admiration he has for Yujin. He gently massages her scalp again, listening to her happily hum against his neck. 

Yujin was right. 

It’s always good when it’s the both of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
